


between the 7 hills

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hero Worship, Introspection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: "The Death Knight is no ordinary knight. I will prey upon him. I will quench my blade's thirst with his blood."Felix watches as the Death Knight's blade cleaves straight through a man's abdomen and he wants.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	between the 7 hills

**Author's Note:**

> A short gift for my buddy chris. Summary quote is from the game.

Felix watches as the Death Knight's blade cleaves straight through a man's abdomen and he _wants._

It's a bloody scene, muscle tearing and perforated organs exploding out of him. It leaves a stinking mess, smearing gore onto the stone. His mouth hangs open, a crimson stream trickles out of his mouth. The body twitches only once, the aftermath of the Knight's power. It is, in short, the sort of moment that reminds Felix that a man is nothing more than meat, nothing more than an animal. There is a reason, after all, that Dimitri is a boar, Sylvian a Stallion, and Ingrid a bull.

His childhood friends are powerful in their own right, Dimitri above all, but they are still animals. They are bound by human flesh, muscle, and organ contained beneath a thin layer of skin. Their bones break with easy pressure, a well-timed sword stroke can end anyone's life. Felix knows that he too is an animal, he's been wounded enough to be reminded of it. He's a hunter only by his own effort and gifts. 

The Death Knight is something else altogether. He's not a hunter, there's no question to his kills or a chase when facing him down. There is the scythe and there is your gut, and perhaps Felix could place his sword between those two inevitabilities. 

Felix can not wait to watch the fluids fully seep out of the body. There are more soldiers in his way, each of them with the ability to kill him here and now. The Death Knight is above them all, he could kill every person in this room. Still, Felix has to survive these men the Knight rides over. The burning eyes of his mask never stray to Felix, only glancing towards Byleth. His teacher, humming with a sort of ancient blood. 

There is something wrong with Byleth as well, a beyond-humanness. A teacher whose heart does not beat but whose blood still flows. Ageless, undefined, and desired by all. Felix wants that yes, but Byleth has been learning humanity, choosing to take part in it. Byleth is becoming a person by choice, disgusting. 

There is a man in the Death Knight's body, Felix is aware enough of that. His name is Jeritza Von Hrym but he cannot be called a person or a beast. A ghost would be too ephemeral, a god too emotional. The gods bicker and fight, the tale of The Goddess is truth enough of that. The Death Knight's only peer in simple violence must have been Nemesis, thousands of years ago. 

There will be myths of the Death Knight, his name will long outlast that of his vessel. There will be no Von Hrym in history, but there will be a Death Knight. Dimitri will also find his place in history, carve himself wholesale into time, but he has yet to embrace that. 

Felix is not simply happy to stand by the power of the Death Knight, who will forge on ahead beyond the pathetic lords of Faerghus. For Felix to survive, for him to make himself undefeatable, by man or by history, he needs that strength. The maimed body in front of him will not live on, it has met a certain end. The Death Knight, who has to die someday, will still be real after his body stops twitching in the dirt. 

Oh that might could be Felix's if he could only grasp it. Then he would have no brother's shadow over him, no king he's destined to serve, his only place an advisor in some dusty text. He won't even be Felix Hugo Fraldarius. He'll be a blade, a killer, a surety. 


End file.
